Forest Floor
by Sixteen clumsy and shy
Summary: NC17 SasuItachi Uchihacest Do not read if under 17. Or do, whatever, it's not my problem


_"That is not dead which can eternal lie,_

_And with strange aeons even death may die."__ –The Call of Cuthulu _

_**--**_

His hands slid down the boy's moon-pale cheeks, his scarlet eyes half-lidded and lazily staring at the surprised boy. The boy looked up at his elder brother, surprise and slight confusion filling his onyx eyes. "I-Itachi…?" The boy breathed, his eyes fluttering shut. The young man smirked slightly as he laid another finger over the other boy's lips. The boy was shivering lightly, and he laid two long fingered hands on the black and red cloak the man was wearing. The man caressed the boy's lips with his index finger; he could feel the fast-paced breathing of his younger brother, and he felt a stirring of lust in his loins.

The other boy opened his eyes to slits, and he could see the half-lidded gaze of his brother. The boy swallowed his embarrassment, and kissed the finger that was caressing his lips. He felt his body react to the way Itachi was touching him. He felt as if his body was on fire, and his legs felt numb. A stream of sweat made its way down the hollow of his lower back, and Sasuke felt his breathing hitch a little more as he was lifted and placed on the other's lap. He felt the man's member pressing against his inner thigh, and a deep scarlet blush covered the boy's cheeks. Sasuke felt his brother's large hands slide up his navy blue shirt and pressed against his sweaty back. His hands gripped the cloak his brother wore, and he buried his face in the crook of Itachi's neck.

Itachi's fingers were splayed across the sweaty plane of Sasuke's lower back, feeling the soft flesh that was on fire. He felt Sasuke's hot breath caress the crook of his neck, and a low moan tore at his throat.

Sasuke shivered as he felt the low moan vibrate his entire body. The boy let his hands undo the buttons on the black-red cloak, attentively pressing the pads of his finger-tips against the thin mesh shirt that covered his brother's chest. Sasuke could feel his heart beating quickly and so hard that he could feel it in his finger-tips.

A large hand lifted away his traveling fingers, and Sasuke felt the tips of his fingers being kissed lightly. Itachi pushed Sasuke to the ground, lightly caching the falling boy so that the elder was on top. Sasuke stared up at his elder brother, his eyes slightly glazed over with desire. He could see the desire staring back at him from scarlet eyes, and his flesh burned from the gaze.

Itachi's lips covered Sasuke's lightly, his teeth nipping lightly at his younger brother's lower lip. Sasuke moaned lightly, his back arching slightly off the ground. Itachi's tongue slid inside the warm catacomb of Sasuke's mouth, exploring with masterful skill. Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the shock-waves of pleasure that rolled down his spine. He felt Itachi's large hands sweep to his stomach and to his chest, ghosting over the erect nipple. Sasuke sucked in sharply, his breathing struggling to regulate. "I-I-Itachi…" He moaned, his brother's name only coming to mind. He felt Itachi's lips traveling down his neck, biting hard enough to draw blood. Sasuke yelped, his nails digging sharply into his brother's back.

Itachi ripped the flimsy blue fabric, exposing Sasuke's torso. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, gulping in air. Itachi eyed his younger brother's body, his scarlet gaze covered with hungry admiration. The sacrificial lamb was dinning with the wolf.

Sasuke squirmed under his brother's eyes; he could feel Itachi's scarlet gaze cover his upper body, and he could only wonder what the man was thinking. He felt masterful fingers creep under the brass button that held the white shorts on his body. Sasuke could feel his breathing hitch in his throat. Itachi undid the button, making the boy shudder even more violently. His black nails skimmed the top of the boy's erect member. He licked his lips, his scarlet gaze tailing down the boy's body.

Sasuke licked his bottom lip, slightly bruised from the ferocious kiss that was implanted on his lips. Itachi stared down at him, his scarlet eyes lazily trailing down the boy's body. Sasuke felt his heart beating wildly under his breast bone, and he mentally winced, thinking that it could be heard in the drawn out silence. Sasuke yelped softly as Itachi grabbed his wrists and pinned them on either side of his raven hair. Itachi placed his forehead against Sasuke's, the scarred metal slightly scratching the boy's skin.

Sasuke's arms twitched slightly under the strong hold the missing-nin had on his wrists, his finger nails scraping at the calloused hands. The boy gasped as the missing-nin grabbed his erect member, twisting it to the edge of pain and pleasure. His back arched off of the ground, and a loud gasp filled the air. He grasped for the forest floor, dirt sliding effortlessly underneath his finger nails. Itachi twisted the member again, causing the exact same reaction and the loud cry of:

"Nii-san!"

Sasuke took a ragged breath, and he felt his elder brother prop his body against a tree-trunk. Itachi sat between the younger boy's legs, his tongue making small circles on the boy's hip bone.

Cold and warm shudders went up Sasuke's spine as Itachi entered him, causing the boy to cry out in pain as he felt muscles rip and stretch. He felt his brother move in and out of him, and a heat started to build up under his lower back. Sasuke felt his breathing stop and start, and his heart beating quickly. His head was spinning, and then he felt himself release. Sasuke's vision turned from white to black, negative to sepia. His head lulled and a loud cry of orgasm filled his brain. His chest heaved as Sasuke tried to regulate his breathing, and he felt Itachi shudder with release behind him.

The sacrificial lamb had dinned with the wolf.

xXXx

_A/n: SUPER UKE! Wow…I've never done anything like this before. Usually I just write random lemons in note-books, get angry at them, and then throw them away. Never to be seen again. _

_I like this, I have to say, and if it's too graphic for you…then why did you read it all? _


End file.
